ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Omnitrix (Nate Price 10 Episode)
The Omnitrix is the fifth episode of the first season of Nate Price 10 . Story Nathan and Gwen were at school, in the cafateria. They were eating their school lunch of the day, when suddenly, the loudspeakers around the said cafeteria had turned on, a loud beep following to attract the attention of the students. The principal of the school was speaking. (Principal): Attention, students. It has come to the attention of the school board that something tragic had happened in the last few nights and it is my duty to announce that Timothy Wright's state has been declared to be deceased, assumingly, he was caught in an explosion of what the authorities explain, caused by the act of terrorism. While the principal kept talking over the loudspeaker, the students were shocked. Both Gwen and Nathan appear to be crushed. Nathan blamed himself all night after that incident. He questioned his ability to shapeshift into ten of his monsters, he held himself responsible for what had happened... He needed moral support, but so did Gwen. (Principal): ...as the family would like to invite friends, students, classmates to pay their respects this Friday... Nathan couldn't hear it any longer. He stormed out of the cafeteria, the doors slamming against the walls as Gwen followed him. Into the restrooms he went, while Gwen decided to wait for him outside. Nathan turned the faucet on, staring into the cold, running water. He splashed some on his face, was this the feeling of responsibility weighed heavily on his shoulders? Or was it guilt? (Nathan, looking up to stare at his reflection in the mirror): This is so unfair... All I ever did, was defend myself.. And that came at a cost of Tim's life. Even if he was an absolute jerk, I just... I'm so, so damn lost... Nathan spoke to himself, as if someone was listening. He eventually turned to the door, walking out of the restroom. Gwen looked at him. (Gwen): Are you okay? (Nathan): What do you think? (Gwen): It.. Isn't your fault. (Nathan): It is. If I hadn't completely made sure to destroy the drone, Tim would still be alive. (Gwen): Even so, you can't blame yourself. Blame someone who sent it. (Nathan): And who might that "someone" be? (Gwen): I-... (She sighed, her gaze floating away.) I don't know... (Nathan): Exactly. (Sighs.) I'll see you later. Nathan walked off, Gwen was left alone as she could relate to the feeling of loss and guilt Nathan felt. END OF SCENE. Nathan was at home. He lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling while intense arguing was taking place in the background. It were his parents. He could feel the relationship between his mother and father slipping apart, which was another thing he had in mind. He sighed, desperately making his way to his laptop on his desk. Turning it on, he opened up Skype and attempted to call his friend, Matt. However, no one picked up the call. (Nathan, thinking): Great... Another thing slipping away, my best friend. Nathan stood up, walking over to the window while staring at his omnitrix. (Nathan): Who needs him anyway. He's been gone for as long as I can remember. Nathan mumbled to himself, turning the omnitrix on, letting the faceplate pop up and display a silhouette of Big Chill. Nathan pressed down on the faceplate, his body morphing into the blue, cloaked moth it had to be. His wings would spread out as he phased through the wall, ascending upwards into the sky. He flew past the neighbourhood until he'd spot a masked figure in front, apparently flying on a hoverboard. Big Chill's eyes widened. (Big Chill, thinking): Why, hello...? The figure would fly away with his hoverboard once Big Chill began the pursuit. The figure descended to the ground, flying past cars and trucks while Big Chill phased through them. (Big Chill): Hey! Wait up! The figure looked back, extending his arm at him while he shot crystals out of his palms, headed directly to Big Chill, who froze them and phased through via intangibility. The masked man led Big Chill into the city. (Big Chill): That's not very nice... The figure made a sharp turn and flew right. When Big Chill did the same, the said masked figure was nowhere to be seen. That confused Big Chill as he floated in the air, moving to an alleyway to revert back. (Nathan): That was weird... As Nathan was about to walk out of the alleyway, someone tugged his arm back. It was the masked man. Nathan fought back, but his resistance was futile as the man slammed his body against the wall and held him like this. (Masked man): Hand over the Omnitrix. (Nathan, freaked out): Who the hell are you--... The Masked Man would make his mask shift into his grey suit, revealing his head, which was made out of green crystals, striking a resemblence to Taydenite. He had one, big shard coming out of the back of his head and his eyes were yellow. (Masked Man): My name is Tetrax Shard. I have come here to retrieve the most powerful device in the universe, the Omnitrix. It is deemed level 20 technology, it shouldn't even be in a level 2 planet like this. (Nathan): Fat chance. Nathan says: meet Four Arms! (Nathan would slam his hand against the Omnitrix, transforming into Upgrade instead.) What-- Don't tell me this thing has a bug. Tetrax squinted his eyes at Upgrade, whose body would melt into liquid, going down Tetrax's armor and merging with his hoverboard while Tetrax was standing on it. (Tetrax): A Galvanic Mecamorph. This'll be easy. (Upgrade): I'm sorry to inform, but time has come for you to go back where you came from! Upgrade would cause the hoverboard to move extremely fast, causing Tetrax to fly out of the alleyway. Upgrade, whilst in form of the hoverboard, would do barrel rolls in the air until Tetrax lost his balance and fell down on the ground. Then, Upgrade would cause the hoverboard to fly at the torso of Tetrax, merging out of the hoverboard upon impact as Tetrax would grunt. Tetrax stood up. Suddenly, an empty truck was rushing at him. It was black and had green stripes, an omnitrix symbol on the front instead of the brand logo of the truck. Tetrax's hands shifted into cleavers, or rather swords as he ran towards the car with intent to slice through it. Upgrade saw it, it's circular eye on the front widening. (Upgrade): Uh oh, that's gonna hurt-- At the last second, Upgrade left the truck, allowing Tetrax to slice through the vehicle and an explosion to occur. He was left unharmed. The omnitrix symbol began to beep on Upgrade's chest, turning Nate back into human. (Nathan): This is, totally bad... (Tetrax): I said, play time is over. You are going to come with me so I can take the Omnitrix off, either willingly, or by force. (Nathan): It's impossible, okay? I tried already! (Tetrax): Which is exactly why i'm going to cut your wrist off. Nathan's eyes widened in fear, he'd run, however, crystals that would grow out of the ground in front of him would block his path. (Tetrax): There is no point in running, human. Even if I don't remove the Omnitrix from your wrist, someone else will. He's heading to your location right now. I'm merely doing a favor to you and this planet. (Nathan): Oh yeah!? Who's that?! Tetrax grabbed Nathan by his wrist and the Omnitrix, which emitted brief, yellow sparks, his expression remained blank as he stared into Nathan's eyes. (Tetrax): An intergalactic warlord feared by all, Vilgax. While the omnitrix was being transported, he attacked the transport ship. While the pilot managed to send the omnitrix to Earth, she died. (Nathan): (Frowns) I suffered loss too, you know.. In the last few nights, someone I deeply hated died, but the thought that his blood are on my hands, it.. It makes me want vengeance-.. No.. Justice! (Sudden realization hit him.) Those drones-- robots... They were after the watch.. (Tetrax): The omnitrix isn't a weapon to fill the empty hearts with satisfaction! Cease! Tetrax's hand shifted into a blade, it being ready to cut Nathan's arm off, however, the omnitrix would release a sudden burst of energy, causing Tetrax to get sent flying back, hitting the wall of a nearby building. Nathan looked at the omnitrix. It's faceplate was yellow instead of green or red. A silhouette icon appeared, displaying a figure similar to Tetrax. (Omnitrix, Nathan's voice): Petrosapien DNA sample acquired. Tetrax got out of the debris of the wall, his eyes slightly widening to express his impression. Nathan would then press down on the faceplate, his body attaining and getting covered in green shards, his body gaining a fit and muscular form. Two shards grew out of his back and one grew out of the back of his head. (Diamondhead): What the-... I'm you..! (Points at Tetrax) (Tetrax): You scanned my DNA. You have a new alien in the playlist. Not for long. Tetrax ran at Diamondhead, about to punch him, in vain of his energy as Diamondhead caught his fist. (Diamondhead): Are you sure about that? Diamondhead sent a knee to Tetrax's gut before delivering punches to him with Tetrax retaliating. Soon enough, the two would realize that they were a match in power, strength, almost everything. (Tetrax): You're like a perfect copy, until you run out of time. (Diamondhead): Wrong. I'm better! Diamondhead would proceed to grab Tetrax by his shard on his head, using his weight to make and force Tetrax to hit the road, face first. (Diamondhead): If I have to fight dirty to win, i'll do it! Screw my dignity, I have none - the only thing embracing me is pride! (Diamondhead had begun to deliver constant punches to Tetrax, who rolled over and protected his face.) All I ever wanted in my life is a bit recognition, equality and a friend I can count on! (He kept slamming his fist against the wrists of Tetrax, wearing himself down) This watch is the only thing keeping me sane! I'll die, rather than give it up! (Tetrax): This is senseless! Your anger is deciding for you, calm down! Diamondhead grabbed Tetrax by his arm and swung him towards what's left of the truck that Tetrax ripped in half. At that moment, Nathan reverted back. (Nathan): Just go -- leave me be! I'll fight off this "Vilgax", and that's a promise. Tetrax stumbled up. His face was cracked, armor bruised. He squinted his eyes at Nathan. (Tetrax, mumbling): I'm surprised this city isn't in jeopardy yet... You need guidance. We'll meet again, Nathan. (Nathan): Whatever--. Go. Tetrax stumbled towards his hoverboard that was resting in the debris and got on it, leaving the scene with Nathan watching. END OF SCENE The scene shifted to an unknown location. Most likely the same spaceship from the first few episodes. The same dark figure was sitting in his throne until he he decided to push himself up. (Dark Figure): It's time. Servant! How long shall it take to get to planet Earth? A servant walked in the room with a tablet of some sort as it looked over it. (Servant): A week in the planet's time. (Dark Figure): Splendid. In no time at all.. (He walked over under the spotlight, the light revealing his green skin, many tentacles that hid his chin, and his bloody red, glowing eyes) ..The Omnitrix shall be mine. END OF EPISODE Characters Protagonists/Neutral Nathan Price Gwen Tennyson Students of Bellwood High Principal Villains Tetrax Shard Vilgax (end of episode) Vilgax servant (end of episode) Aliens Used Big Chill Upgrade (Accidental Transformation; intended alien was Four Arms) Diamondhead Trivia - Tetrax shall play a bigger role in Nathan's story. Category:Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes in Nate Price 10 Category:Episodes Category:Ryiga Category:TV-14